Ma bien-aimée
by Lily Joke
Summary: Les journalistes et Harry ne font pas bon ménage on le sait. Alors quand il s'agit de sa vie amoureuse, cela peut vite déraper.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je reviens avec un tout petit OS de 3000 mots à peu près, qui fait suite à une question que j'avais lu jesaisplusoù : "Comment pensez vous que Harry annoncerait son couple ?"  
Et puis ma cervelle fatiguée ayant besoin de se détendre, s'empressa de faire naître une scénette ridicule sur le sujet qui ne daigna pas me laisser en paix avant que je ne la couche sur papier. Donc quitte à écrire des bêtises, autant vous les faire partager. **

**Voici le résultat d'une question banale croisant un esprit avide de vacances, faites preuve d'indulgence et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Ma bien-aimée**

La guerre était enfin finie depuis 3 mois. On avait fêté la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui comme rien n'avait été fêté jusque là. Une euphorie palpable avait déferlé sur les sorciers libérés de cette terrible menace. L'on devait ce dénouement heureux à Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, qui avait triomphé du scélérat avec bravoure et courage. Il était d'ailleurs en passe de devenir le plus grand mythe vivant des sorciers. On vendait des T-shirt à son effigie, des figurines d'un Harry miniature faisant des clins d'œil aux passants, des tasses, des écharpes, des posters, des livres, et encore bien d'autres goodies. Il avait sa propre carte de Chocogrenouille et tout le monde cherchait à l'apercevoir.

Au milieu de toute cette effervescence hystérique envers sa personne, le susnommé Harry Potter trouvait tout ce cirque un poil exagéré tout de même. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard sans se faire assaillir plus vigoureusement qu'un château fort en plein siège. La vie à Poudlard était déjà bien compliquée avec tous ses fans qui le pourchassaient dans les couloirs et le courrier qui arrivait par kilo chaque jour. Sa pauvre Hedwige était en grève depuis une semaine en guise de protestation contre toutes ses heures supplémentaires non payées en Miam Hibou et cette avalanche de chouettes et autres volants qui parasitaient son repos. Elle ne pouvait même plus aller à sa guise puisque le Fan Club de la Chouette de Harry Potter avait vu le jour et chaque harfang des neiges passant dans le coin manquait le déplumage brutal au vu des fanatiques tentant de l'attraper.

Et à présent il ne pouvait même plus manger en paix en croyant naïvement être à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard. Figurez vous en effet, qu'une dizaine de journalistes armés jusqu'aux dents de plumes à papote diaboliques et accompagnés de leurs photographes fous qui le mitraillaient de flashs, venaient de s'introduire à l'école. Le brun, à moitié devenu aveugle, jetait un regard glacé en direction de Dumbledore qui eut le bon goût de détourner les yeux d'un air coupable en se rencognant un peu plus dans son siège en forme de trône. Le directeur de l'école, lassé des demandes d'interviews qui arrivaient par vingtaine, avait cédé un créneau à une poignée de journalistes afin qu'ils puissent étancher leur soif sur le Survivant.

Sauf que ledit Survivant n'était guère coopératif et avait fait explicitement comprendre à son bien-aimé professeur que toute cette bande de clowns pouvait bien aller se faire voir pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Rusé, le vieux renard avait donc convié ces vautours là où il était sur que le Vainqueur se trouverait : au repas de midi dans la Grande Salle. Entouré par la centaine d'élèves de l'école histoire d'être plus discret évidemment. Le voilà donc assis de façon raide sur un banc inconfortable et pris en otage par les journalistes. Ses camarades Gryffondor avaient lâchement fichu le camp en s'éloignant de leur ami tout en lui lançant quelques regards de sympathie teintés de pitié. Avalant cette défaite face à son mentor adoré qui, il le jurait sur la tête de Ron, allait payer pour cela, Harry lança son plus beau sourire crispé à la meute qui le dévisageait et se résigna à son sort.

« Monsieur Potter, minauda une première journaliste blonde avec un air désagréable de Rita Skeeter, c'est une joie de pouvoir vous parler enfin ! Vous n'êtes pas facile à rencontrer ! »

« Je suis désolé, je suis plutôt d'une nature réservée. »

« Oh, un héros timide au grand cœur ? Roucoula sa copine fausse-blonde. »

Réservé. Pas timide, pauvre cruche. Ouvre un dictionnaire.

« Simplement quelqu'un aimant la tranquillité, quelque chose de bien rare il faut croire. »

La fausse-blonde eut l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Bien fait, il n'était pas dit qu'il serait le seul dindon de la farce ici.

« Monsieur Potter, intervint un grand type chauve, si vous le permettez nous allons jeter un sortilège de Silence autour de nous, afin de vous garantir le maximum d'intimité. Il n'y aura que nous, n'ayez donc pas peur d'ouvrir votre cœur. »

Ouvrir son cœur en tout intimité ? Face aux trente personnes qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, sans oublier la centaine d'élèves de Poudlard qui certes ne l'entendaient plus mais se trouvaient tout autour ? Oh bien, allons y gaiement dans ce cas.

« Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt d'un sort de silence alors que les articles que vous souhaitez rédiger auront pour objectif de se vendre dans tous les foyers d'Angleterre, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire crispé. »

Un petit silence mal à l'aise suivit sa remarque. Difficile de lui répondre tout de go que le sort de silence servirait à garder l'exclusivité de l'interview pour que tous les curieux frustrés se ruent sur les journaux par la suite. Un brun à sa droite toussota un peu et vint vaillamment à la rescousse de l'équipe journalistique.

« Cela vous mettra sûrement plus à l'aise de savoir que tous vos camarades ne sont pas en train de vous écouter en direct. »

Un beau sourire engageant, proche cousin du sourire du dentiste vous affirmant que vous ne sentirez rien, compléta son œuvre. Malheureusement pour lui, le regard glacé que le Survivant lui envoya prouva qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Pas de sort de silence. »

Bon. Tant pis, on fera avec comme on dit dans le milieu.

« Monsieur Potter, reprit la journaliste ressemblant à Skeeter (une Skeeterette ?), comment vivez vous ces mois après votre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Plutôt bien si l'on exclue quelques désagréments imprévus, répondit Harry en jetant un regard évocateur à Dumbledore qui fit mine de rien, à nouveau. »

« Avez vous pour projet de poursuivre vos études et d'achever votre septième année interrompue ? »

« Je vois difficilement pour quelle autre raison je serais à Poudlard à suivre des cours. »

« Ne souhaitiez vous pas entrer directement à l'école des Aurors ? »

« Il faut avoir passé et réussi ses Aspics pour prétendre à une formation professionnelle vous savez ? A moins que dans le métier de journaliste people, un minimum de connaissances élémentaires ne soient pas requis ? »

« On aurait pu croire qu'au vu de vos exceptionnels talents et de votre courage infini, que vous auriez pu être dispensé de ce genre de formalités, reprit Skeeterette en retenant une grimace. »

Ça ne marchait pas bien. Ça lui donnait un air de poupée dont la figure aurait été ratée, lui donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un de constipé.

« Mes exceptionnels talents et mon courage infini ne me donnent pas les facultés nécessaires pour obtenir gratuitement mon diplôme en potion ou en botanique curieusement, ironisa Harry. De plus je ne prévois pas d'entrer en école des Aurors pour le moment. »

On eut dit qu'il avait annoncé l'avènement du fils caché de Voldemort, apparu du néant pour venger son père. Les élèves se mirent à murmurer frénétiquement entre eux tout en lui jetant des coup d'œils ébahis. Les journalistes se redressèrent un peu, se penchèrent en avant, comme s'ils tenaient là une information capitale.

« C'est surprenant Mr Potter, fit le brun à droite, on aurait pu croire qu'un héro combatif comme vous allait poursuivre dans une vocation lui permettant de continuer à protéger la population en attrapant les mages noirs. »

« Oui parce que bien évidemment il y a des mages noirs à tous les coins de rues, souffla ledit héro, les Aurors sont surtout occupés à contrôler les gens bourrés qui prennent le balais en état d'ébriété, et à surveiller les hooligans lors des match de quidditch. Et quand bien même, croyez le ou non mais je me suis auto-proclamé à la retraite. »

« Auto-proclamé à la retraite ? Reprit le châtain du fond avec surprise et incompréhension. »

« J'ai vécu une vie plutôt frugale et un poil dangereuse jusqu'à présent, ça n'aide pas vraiment à se détendre les tortures, les menaces de morts, les combats, tout ça, tout ça. Ma famille m'ayant légué de quoi acheter la moitié de l'Angleterre, j'ai décidé de m'octroyer un peu de détente et de bon temps, expliqua complaisamment Harry en jetant un œil à sa montre. »

Damn, il espérait que ça n'allait pas durer encore longtemps cette interview. En tout cas, sa réponse avait l'air de dérouter les journalistes ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il était jeune, riche comme Crésus et libre comme l'air. En quoi était-ce étrange qu'il veuille partir en vacances ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une clause de restriction concernant le temps libre des héros qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ? Devait-il prendre un avocat ?

Skeeterette vint à la rescousse des pauvres journalistes déboussolés.

« Bien sur, bien sur, il est naturel que vous souhaitiez prendre du temps pour vous d'un point de vue professionnel après ce que vous avez enduré. Tout cela n'a pas du être facile à supporter n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh là, ça sentait la question à la con ce préambule plein d'empathie.

« Et... il y aurait-il une bonne âme vous ayant permis de surmonter vos traumatismes plus facilement ? Poursuivit-elle en minaudant. »

Bingo, la question à cent galions : la question sur sa vie amoureuse qui avait l'air de passionner le monde bien plus que le déroulé de la bataille finale s'il fallait en juger de part les multiples oreilles qui s'étaient dressées. Les grands yeux avides des élèves étaient fixés sur lui, concentrés sur sa future réponse, et même les plumes à papote avaient l'air figé dans une attente fébrile.

« Bien sur, mes ami furent d'une aide précieuse pour moi, fit-il gracieusement, l'air de ne pas saisir la vraie nature de la question. »

Des coups d'œils mi-gênés mi-irrités s'échangèrent, avant que Skeeterette ne précise sa pensée prudemment.

« J'entends par là... une personne dans le sens d'une relation amoureuse Mr Potter, tout le monde est curieux de connaître l'âme merveilleuse qui saurait ravir votre cœur. »

« Je pense que la réponse à cette question relève de l'ordre de ma vie privée malheureusement, répondit froidement Harry. »

« Oh ! Il y aurait donc quelqu'un alors ! Se ravit la fausse-blonde sous l'agitation qui envahit la Grande Salle. »

Même Dumbledore le regardait à présent d'un air curieux. Vieille chèvre fouineuse.

« On imagine sans peine une belle jeune fille, avec du charme et une certaine timidité humble qui vous aurait fait succomber sous sa bonté, s'emballa le brun à droite. »

« Oui, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas attiré par votre statut de héro mais par l'homme blessé caché derrière, renchérit le chauve du fond. »

« Elle a sûrement un peu de mal à se mettre en valeur, les jeunes filles timides de bonne famille passent rarement du temps à se pomponner, approuva Skeeterette d'un air convaincu. »

« Vous l'auriez rencontré lors de votre convalescence, alors qu'elle chantonnait sous un saule pleureur au bord d'un lac, rêvassa la fausse-blonde. »

« Oh, bientôt nous pourrions assister à un grand mariage, suivit de peu par votre premier enfant ! Ce serait si romantique, s'extasia la roussette à coté de la fausse-blonde. »

« Bien sur, un mariage est important avant que les enfants n'arrivent. Le mieux serait de célébrer les noces d'ici deux ans, pour les vingt ans de Mr Potter, et l'on peut compter ensuite un an pour la naissance du premier enfant. »

« Oui oui, il faudra bien deux ans avant le mariage pour que la demoiselle apprivoise son futur rang de Mme Potter. »

Un peu sonné par cette avalanche de commentaires qui le laissaient stupéfait devant tant de bêtises, Harry ne put s'empêcher de réagir au dernier.

« Au rang de Mme Potter ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. »

Ce fut le brun à droite qui vint à sa rescousse, daignant lui expliquer ce qu'ils entendaient par là.

« Il va sans dire qu'un homme de votre statut ne pourrait épouser une fille rustre sans manières. Les jeunes filles douces comme cela ont souvent besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer à la médiatisation de leur vie et de leur mariage. Et puis il faut qu'elle soit responsable afin de bien élever vos enfants. »

« Nos enfants ? Reprit Harry d'une voix blanche. »

« Et bien oui, vos enfants, approuva la fausse-blonde l'air de ne pas comprendre, un garçon et une fille ce serait l'idéal. »

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne travaille pas, il lui faudra être une excellente mère pour éduquer les enfants du héro national. Ce serait mieux qu'elle ait 100% de son temps à leur consacrer. Par contre elle devra être forte en défense et courageuse pour pouvoir les protéger. »

Les autres journalistes hochaient la tête d'un air convaincu, tandis que Harry tentait péniblement de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Si je comprends bien, vous souhaitez que je sorte avec une fille douce mais pas nunuche, timide mais pas trop, jolie mais pas sexy, intelligente mais femme au foyer, m'admirant mais pas une fan, que je l'épouse dans deux ans pour lui faire des enfants un an plus tard. »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air circonspect. Où cherchait-il à en venir ? Pourquoi faisait-il un récapitulatif des qualités requises pour sa femme ? Était-ce une plaisanterie typique de héro ? Fallait-il rire pour ne pas le vexer ?

La roussette se dévoua pour éclairer la lanterne du héro.

« Et bien oui Mr Potter, votre femme sera sûrement bien élevée et d'une bonne famille, fit-elle gentiment »

« Bien élevé et d'une bonne famille, hein ? »

Harry marqua un silence, le visage impénétrable, puis se leva pour darder un regard neutre sur la meute de journalistes.

« Eh bien en effet, vous avez raison. La personne avec qui je suis vient d'une grande famille et a en conséquence reçu l'éducation qui va avec. »

La Grande Salle éclata en commérages précipités, tandis que les journalistes parurent au bord de la jouissance. Les plumes à papote grattaient frénétiquement des centimètres de parchemin tandis que les photographes le mitraillaient.

« Oh vous devez absolument nous présenter votre bien-aimée Mr Potter ! S'exclama Skeeterette. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin malicieux, avant de s'écarter de la table de Gryffondor. La salle tout entière retint alors son souffle, le suivant du regard alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'opposé de la pièce. Un vent d'incompréhension souffla, alors que le héro s'approchait de la table des vils Serpentards. Les yeux pétillants, Harry s'empara alors du bras de Drago Malfoy, le faisant se lever précipitamment. Avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, il se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres du grand blond.

Un grondement d'exclamations choquées fit trembler les murs de Poudlard, alors que même Dumbledore avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Loin de ces préoccupations, Harry avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche de l'Héritier Malfoy, dans un baiser si langoureux que les plus proches élèves rougirent de gêne et d'excitation mêlées. Dans une volonté de marquer le coup un peu plus, Harry se colla au jeune homme sous le gémissement de celui-ci qui agrippa les fesses du héro ostensiblement.

Finalement le baiser scandaleux prit fin, Harry se détachant de Drago et tournant la tête vers les journalistes aux yeux exorbités.

« Comme vous le voyez, ma bien-aimée vient d'une noble famille héritière de titre et de richesses. Elle a du charme, voir même elle est carrément canon et sexy à souhait. Bon elle n'est pas tellement humble ni timide, en fait elle est même plutôt égocentrique et fougueuse ce qui me rend encore plus dingue d'elle. Je crois que mon statut de héro ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid et que ma célébrité lui passe au dessus de la tête. Elle est folle de mode et elle sait parfaitement bien se mettre en valeur, ma tenue préférée étant la chemise blanche avec le pantalon noir : classique mais intemporel. Rêvasser sous les saules pleureurs ce n'est pas tellement son truc, d'ailleurs en fait je la connais depuis 7 ans que nous avons passé principalement à nous taper sur la gueule et à nous faire des pièges vicieux. Et puis bon, quand après la bataille on s'est retrouvé voisins de chambre à l'hôpital et qu'on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec nos jambes cassées, on a finit par discuter entre deux insultes. Proximité oblige. Depuis, on se saute toujours dessus quand on est en colère mais ça finit différemment. Concernant le mariage, je suis navré mais ça m'insupporte. Je trouve ça d'un kitsch... et puis vous pensez sérieusement que la robe blanche meringue à froufrous lui irait ? Je préfère avoir la liberté de baiser n'importe quand, de crier des trucs cochons quand c'est trop bon, de partir en vacances partout dans le monde et de passer tout le temps que je veux avec elle, même si non elle n'est pas courageuse mais plutôt bien froussarde. Ah et au fait je ne veux pas d'enfants. Allez, bonne journée. »

Ce fut sur cette tirade que Harry Potter sortit de la Grande Salle, dans une atmosphère choquée et ébahie, témoin du meurtre du mythe des héros purs et valeureux épousant de belles princesses sensibles dans de grands châteaux.

« POTTER PUTAIN ! »

Sortit de son état de choc, Drago Malfoy, les joues d'un rouge soutenu et l'air furibond, Dulcinée de Harry Potter de son état, se rua à la poursuite de son héro attitré, bien décidé à l'attacher aux montants du lit pour le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il implore son pardon ou que mort s'en suive.

* * *

 ***tousse***

 **En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop circonspect devant tant de conneries, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur FFnet.**


End file.
